Now I Run
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: As the Barbics and Glen Gummies prepare for the Feast of Growth, interest in an old legend as well as a desire to grow more in soul than ever before pushes one cub to desperate and dangerous levels...please R&R!


Now I Run

_Taught me to Walk, Now I Run_

_Gummi Bears is property of Disney and used without permission however any new characters are created by me and should not be used without permission_

"No more choices. We've tried being reasonable. Humans-"

"Humans have never responded well to "fairness." The Gruff bearess commented, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She usually stuck to her clan, small as it was. After all, Barbics had just recently become a clan all their own. However, Kuriani wasn't a fool nor was she cold and wisely kept ties with the other clans. In fact, they had gotten all three clans together: Royal, Glen and Barbic, to create what had been hoped to be an artifact to keep all gummies and their allies safe. Human alliances had been springing up like daises after a rain.

Only to fall into disarray and violence.

The Barbic clan avoided human alliances like a plaque but the glen and royal clans had been more open to the idea. Thus, here they were in the present situation. Humans had gotten greedy. They were cruel. They thought of abusing the gifts Gummies had been kind enough to give them. In fact, the small group gathered had been called to discuss the vital issue of Concordia. The artifact created for the safety of all. The nature of Concordia was considered secretive to all, so the actual nature of the device's powers were known only to Gummi.

It had power humans alone would think for conquering.

It would be lethal if it fell into human hands.

All in all, Concordia wasn't much to look at. It was small, only about the size of a small fruit or cub's play ball. A Barbic's hand could curl around it almost completely and a Glen and Royal could let it rest comfortably in the palm of their hands. Given its small size, that was an advantage as it would make it far easier to hide it from human senses, which were amongst the poorest on the planet.

Yet, there was the issue of gummi safety as well. Luckily, at present moment there was no need to use the artifact but there was certainly a growing fear of it. They didn't want to have their clans helpless due to human greed. There had to be a way to protect Concordia from human hands without taking it from gummies' entirely.

Thus, again, here they were.

From the royal cities of Gummadoon, Ursalia, and Berrytom:

Lady Poluma of Gummadoon was an older gummi, in her mid forties by gummi standards and full of wisdom of both experience and the Great Book. Magic was not unknown to her but it wasn't her strength. If anything, her strength laid in history and knowledge of lands, a great asset at times. She was easily distinguished from the other three Royal gummies she traveled with. Taller than most royal gummies, she had light golden fur and a dark indigo colored mane of hair, which she always wore half up in a bun and half bouncing on her shoulders. She wasn't one for the fancy dress of her clan though, preferring a brightly colored tunic, usually of blue or green and plain black skirt. Boots were something else she preferred, usually white laced ones as she wore now, up to her mid shin.

Sir Roddni of Gummadoon was a good friend of hers, hence his reasoning to come along. Many surmised that the two were meant and 'destined' to be together but the two denied any such claims. If anything, their relationship was that of older sister and younger brother. Poluma had been his tutor as he grew. In fact, they were surprised his Captain allowed him to come, being newly knighted and as young as he was. Roddni had a lot of spunk though, something that his cooler fur colors tended to hide. Being of a cool maroon shade and dark black slicked hair, he was easily thought of as calm and in control when in fact it couldn't have been further from the truth. He'd been the 'rebel' squire. How he had made it to the knighting ceremony was Gum's grace.

From Ursalia, there was the healer Suraya. Oldest of the group of royal gummies, she was never without her healer colors of purple and white or her trusty sack of herbs and tools. Light red of the rose had given her the nickname Rosi as a child, and it offset her fiery orange hair which she had a tendency to keep pulled back with a band so that she could focus on the task at hand. She was considered by many to be the sternest of the healers which was good on a journey of peril such as this. Many weren't sure what would come of this meeting but she felt certain some how or another that Concordia would have to be hidden and hidden well.

Finally, there was scout Broli from Berrytom. He was a larger size and was a gummi of many words, which many times surprised others. He seemed the type to be short and silent but no…he was short and chatty. Bright yellow in fur shade and brilliant blue in hair shade made him stand out like a beacon, one trait one would think would make being a scout impossible but Broli was the best of his city. He wasn't letting any secrets out about his tricks though!

From the glen dens of Gummi Glen, Gummerset, South Gumpton and North Gumpton:

Matus, a rarity from Gummi Glen as they were scarce to send their leaders, especially during times of crisis which seemed to be all the gummies were experiencing lately. Matus was tallest of his clan but he had a soft voice so one often wondered why the others followed him. Those of his clan said it was because he didn't order; he just always seemed to have the answer. Like the rest of the Glen gummies he tended to stick to flek-made clothing but he liked about the same amount of color as royal gummi clans. His favorites tended to be orange and yellow but right now, given the possibility of conflict he stuck to green and brown, colors that blended in. He had similar fur shades himself, being a dark forest green with only a few swirls of lighter green hair. He was older which accounted for his receding hairline but that didn't stop his leadership skills. In fact, he'd come against most of his clan's wishes, saying he had to do something. Thus, here he was.

Then, there was the tracker from Gummerset, young Juana, one of the few female trackers the glen had but also one of the best. She had learned from the elders of her family but her young spirit and energy enabled her to do tracks much longer and faster than her older counter parts. Short in stature but high in spirit, she was a sparkling sea blue with long white hair she had bound behind her in a short braid. She tended to stick to the same color as the night which she wore now as a knee high dress. Unlike the rest of her clan, she stuck to the natural footwear…nothing.

Planting was South Gumpton's specialty so the juice maker of the clan Maximili had agreed to lend his hand. Juice was always desired and needed by gummi clans, enough that violet furred Maximili was joined by his younger cousin from North Gumpton, a fellow juicemaker, salmon colored Lucinda. The two acted so much alike that many thought them twins instead of cousins. They even dressed alike, both preferring a simple tunic and black slacks. Both had the patience of saints but their physical durability was something in need of aid. Maximili shaved all his hair off in preparation of this trip but Lucinda merely cut her dark pink hair to her chin, hoping that would be enough. Time would tell.

The Barbics had been hardest to convince but eventually they sent four of their clan, two first generation and two second. By this time, Kuriani's first born daughter had taken over control of the clan and with the safety of their clans in the balance; Kuriani herself had come, despite having several children and having aged a bit. She had led the Barbic clan into existence so her presence was quite the inspiration. She'd brought her mate with her, one who'd been with her since before the Barbic clan's formation. As for the other two Barbics, they were Stephani's children, or at least two of them. Ruy, the ivory colored male weapons maker, and his little brother Mamami, their grey colored cook as of late. The two younger ones had been through their share of battles but still depended on the older generation quite a bit, not something considered overall too bad by Barbic standards, especially with their individual clan so young.

But there was a lot on the line.

"Concordia is too dangerous to keep in the open." Poluma began.

Roddni answered her "We know that but we created it to protect our clans. How can we take away something we promised them, something that was meant to keep them safe?"

Mamami thought a moment and then offered "Well, is it more dangerous to keep it around just in case or more dangerous to destroy it?"

"That's the problem, Mamami." Kuriani intervened, her voice gruff as ever. "Neither way is better."

Juana pushed her hair back, a habit she had when she was thinking or more accurately when she was thinking under stress. She was never one to do well in a stressful situation but she was a good thinker. "Then, which evil do we choose? Destroy our clan's defense or keep it and risk them being destroyed by it?"

Ruy shook his head "Neither way is acceptable, you know."

Lucinda stood up "then what? We aren't miracle workers Ruy!"

"Never said you were."

"Enough!" Randi stood up. "This arguing is getting us nowhere."

Matus spoke up "There must be a middle ground of some kind, some type of compromise….something that would do both…protect our clans from outside but also from itself."

Kuriani remained silent a moment more, contemplating. She spoke out, softly, a rare thing for a Barbic bear.

"Reserve it for the extreme."

Everyone stared at her.

"So what do you propose Kuriani?"

"Hide it."

Juana stood. "Where? Even with guards around it, if it was found…" she trembled mentally. "It's too risky even to hide."

Kuriani took Concordia from the center of the table, examining it for a brief moment. It truly was a sight to behold, reflecting all hues of the rainbow, randomly. Most said it was because it represented the beautiful unity all gummi clans were together. The clear and forever twirling gummi insignia remained planted in the center. Focusing her aim, Kuriani slammed her fist right down the middle. With a blinding light, Concordia cracked into four quarters. "We each take a quarter and spread it as far out as we can. Even if they find one quarter, the power they find won't be dangerous enough to do our clans' significant harm. And if they're spread out-"

"But what about if our clans need it?!"

"Then let each warren here be responsible for remembering and spreading on the location of their own quarter. You know as well as I that if the situation is enough to call for Concordia that the clans will be together once again."

"Then, they would have all four again."

"Exactly."

"All in favor?"

There was solemn agreement, each clan agreeing despite the dangers. They knew the dangers of Concordia if it fell into human hands were far greater than the dangers they would endure to keep it safe. It may have been hard but they also believed that perhaps they could start small warrens to protect the pieces. Perhaps this was merely another way to spread gummi kind. .

Thus, the journeys to hide the pieces began. The small group of Kuriani, Mamami and Randi were to take a Gummarine to the Unknown Waters of the West, the group of Maximili, Matus and Juana to the Unknown Lands of the Setting Sun, the group of Broli, Roddni and Suraya to the Far East and a mixed group of all three clans, Ruy, Poluma and Lucinda to the Lands of the Never-ending Sun.

A faint white light existed where the sphere had once been whole and then slowly vanished in a wisp.

The day that the clans had set out was a solemn one indeed. Each group carried with them one way to give word back to their own clan on where the quarter was hidden; they wished to speak of it before they left but it was impossible to know where would be the best place to hide the fragments until the lands they set for were in sight. It was a sad day for all involved, despite the hope of beginning new glens and dens all over the world. They left behind their old friends, their old warrens, their old friends, undiscovered loves and goals. In a sense, they knew full well that they may very well have been going to their deaths.

The groups weren't determined by chance. They purposely included at least one male and one female in each group for the hopes of loves growing and perhaps new clans. Randi and Kuriani were official mates so they kept them together but they were the only official couple amid the group. So the groups of other relatives, cousins and siblings were forced to part, most likely for the rest of their lifetimes.

Seeing family parted was never a pleasant thing. The gummies waited several days so that goodbyes could be bid to their dear ones. For Kuriani, it was giving leadership of the clan to her daughter, temporarily, unless her clan chose to keep the young bearess as leader which Kuriani suspected they would. Still, although Barbics were well known for their stoic attitude even though the clan was so young, there was many an emotional exchange before the communication was cut.

Kuriani walked amid the few trees among the Ursalian mountains deep into the night. She had no way of knowing if she would see trees again so she savored the smell, the touch, the feeling. She had always loved trees, nature, more so than the other gummies even before the Barbic clan broke off on its own. Her family had been that way and she taught the usefulness and her love of it to her guards which now formed the first steps of her clan. Their children, as well as several of hers were teaching it to future generations as well as what had become the Barbic language. The warrior code her parents had invented had become a language all its own as had several of their and her ways and loves and beliefs. It was a clan Kuriani held dear to her heart. She proudly proclaimed herself 'Barbic' a word in the language of the same name that meant "strong, firm and unyielding." When applied to the word clan or "family" it translated: Family unyielding to trials and troubles, firm and strong as the mountain stone. She and the rest of her clan took that to heart and she meant to do her part.

While it cut her heart to the quick to leave all her clan, all her children, she left them to her daughter, Scout and she knew they'd be fine. It was the thought of never seeing them again that hurt her so deep. She had hoped to be there for a long while, guiding and coaching but now it seemed there was a more important and vital calling for her and her mate. That was a comfort at least that Randi would be by her side.

The Barbic leader adjusted the hilt of her sword and walked onward, looking over the city. It had fallen into disarray slightly but there were still quite a few gummies that called it home. Those that still remained watched her silently from their homes, almost awed. Everyone knew of the treasure they were deemed to hide and many considered her a mix of brave and crazy. Of course, the Barbic clan itself was a bit of a mystery to the other clans and Kuriani admitted she rather liked their awe.

She silently wondered if the other members were having as hard a time saying farewell as she.

Matus, an emotional bear period, refused to allow himself to wallow in sadness however. He joined with several of the others in the kitchen, making use of himself by starting repairs where they were needed. Matus wasn't much of a handyman. He knew how things worked but he could never seem to steady his hands enough. Hopwever, he could tell someone else how to fix it with precise detail. Matus had always been a good person with words but there were no words enough to tell his can members of his sorrow, regret, and yes, even touch of fear, at leaving to defend this fragment. He had never been someone to spend much time alone. In his mind, the gummi way was being together. Most other gummies looked down on Kuriani's clan because they seemed so distant but Matus, though he knew her only briefly, could already tell that those stories were lies through and through.

She never spoke of her clan nor of her children but he could see the pain in her eyes at leaving them but he also saw a sense of loyalty that dictated much of her actions. She was determined, much like he was. He was more willing to shed tears than she however. He saw her concealing it as dangerous but that was her prerogative. He didn't doubt she had her own ways to grieve. As for himself, he spent his time now, wandering throughout Ursalia, trying to take in every bit of scenery, carving, invention and what not that he could. He was determined to maintain every inch of gummi life that he could in establishing this new den.

Still, there was still the problem of contacting their clans once they determined where to hide the garments'. The ways each clan had were sufficient yes but they were also choppy and it was unknown if they would work over such long distances. He knew there had to be a better way, something that hopefully they could determine before the time came to depart. His mind was already working hard on such a problem, trying to find some kind of medium that would work anywhere in the world.

He caught sight of Kuriani returning and walked towards her, determined to express his thoughts and perhaps get some idea. She was a pretty clever gummi herself. Perhaps together with some of the others they could find something that all their clans could use. Something each clan knew of and had access to, regardless of where they were. Something they would likewise have access to to send their messages homeward. Perhaps they could delay their departure a day. Nothing warmed the mind to new ideas like the sun…

Matus froze in his tracks.

"The sun…"


End file.
